Día de Campo
by namikuri-chan
Summary: El Instituto de Fairy Tail sale de vacaciones y deciden ir de campamento,Lucy una chica rubia muy bonita, esta muy emocionada de poder ir con sus amigos, pero...que encontrara Lucy Haya ? Pasen y lean, es mi primer Fic, tengan piedad :3
1. Chapter 1

**Día de Campo**

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de el genio y brillante (además de trolleador -.-) Hiro Mashima-sama, de ser así ya habría juntado a todas las parejas de este grandioso anime, lo único que es mío es la loca historia que mi mente retorcida pudo crear, hehe…. espero lo disfruten, es mi primer Fic así que tengan piedad, bueno, nos leemos más abajo. **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**_**Diálogos-**_

_**-**_**Acciones-**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era un día cualquiera en la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, las aves cantaban, el sol despertando en todo su esplendor , niños saliendo de sus casas para ir a otro largo día de escuela y de vez en cuando se podía divisar uno que otro auto por la carretera, si, todo un esplendor.

A lo lejos, se podía observar como una chica de hermoso cabello dorado suelto con la excepción de un mechón sujetado en una colita al costado de su cabeza y con su uniforme, que consistía en una blusa blanca sin mangas y encima un chaleco amarillo haciendo juego con la falda gris que le llegaba como 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y sus medias blancas, iba saliendo de su casa para dirigirse a su tan amado Instituto.

Siguió su camino habitual hasta que al fin pudo divisar su escuela, ahí estaba, el Instituto de Fairy Tail en todo su esplendor como siempre. Era una escuela muy _especial_, como le decía ella, pero no se podía quejar, debía admitir que a pesar de todo y de los raros compañeros que tenía, adoraba esa escuela y agradecía con todo su corazón todo lo que había podido lograr en ese Instituto y los grandes amigos que había ganado. Cuando llego a la entrada del Instituto pudo ver a una de sus mejores amigas, que al parecer acababa de llegar hace poco, así que decidió ir y acercarse a ella para saludarla.

-_**Levy-chan!-**_grito la rubia.

-_**Lu-chan!, ¡Buenos días!-**_saludo la chica.

**-**_**¡Buenos días a ti también!.**_

_**\- Lu-chan, llegaste temprano hoy**__-_dijo sorprendida su amiga**-**_**, no será que ayer dormiste a un lado de algún chico guapo y él fue el que te despertó esta mañana, neh, neh.**_

Lucy, que ahora sabemos es la chica del principio de esta historia_,_ observaba a su querida amiga , llamada Levy Mcgarden, con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la loca conclusión a la que había llegado, Levy, al ser de sus mejores amigas, era una chica de ,cabellos azules como el cielo, muy peculiar para algunos, ya que, era de estatura baja, mente sumamente pervertida y a su cuerpo le hacían falta más curvas, pero para Lucy eso no importaba, pues ante sus ojos y para muchos más, Levy no era eso, ella era una de las chicas más inteligentes de todo el instituto además de ser muy linda con todos y cada uno de sus amigos y la verdad ella era muy bonita aunque los demás dijeran lo contrario, pero lo que más le gustaba a Lucy de Levy era que a pesar de ser una chica de baja estatura y parecer tierna, ella era decidida y valiente que defendía sobre todo y todos a sus compañeros, era atrevida y no le importaba si estaba hablando con el mismo presidente del País con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

Lucy estaba tan distraída observándola que no se percato de la llegada de una pelirroja.

_**-¡Buenos días a las dos!-**_saludo con una sonrisa la chica, pero al percatarse de que su amiga rubia no prestaba atención se preocupo un poco_**-Neh, Levy, que le pasa a Lucy?**_

_**-Buenos días a ti también Erza- **_regreso el saludo la Mcgarden y se pregunto lo mismo al ver a Lucy así_**-Pues no lo sé, estábamos platicando sobre como Lucy se llevo a un chico guapo a dormir a su casa y de repente se puso así, crees que se habrá enojado y me este aplicando la ley del hielo?**_

_**-Sh-sho-s-h-shoto ma-ma- matte, es-tas di-diciendo q-que Lucy du-durmió co-con alguien?-**_ pregunto más que sonrojada la peli escarlata al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña peli azul e imaginarse a su amiga rubia haciendo cosas no aptas para menores.

La rubia al percatarse de lo que sus dos amigas estaban hablando salió de golpe de sus pensamientos poniéndose igual de roja que Erza por los desvaríos de sus pervertidas amigas.

_**-O-oigan, y-yo no do-dormí con nadie!-**_grito Lucy_**\- y buenos días a ti también Erza.**_

Erza Scarlet, otra de sus mejores amigas, era una chica de alta estatura, peli roja, delgada y muy voluptuosa, con unos ojos de color marrón, muy cumplida en la escuela y bien uniformada que, al igual que las demás, le gustaba divertirse con sus amigas y tenía un extraño amor por los pasteles de fresa. Erza tenía un carácter que cualquiera calificaría como temperamental ya que era una chica dura y le gustaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden pues, como Presidenta del consejo de Estudiantes, era su trabajo mantener la paz entre los estudiantes además de tener una fuerza sobre humana, por lo tanto si te atrevías a hacer enojar a la chica o cuestionarla, ni siquiera la misma fuerza aérea sería capaz de detenerla, gracias a toda esa fama de ser una chica de armas tomar, con el tiempo fue ganándose su tan conocido apodo de _Titania_, la princesa de las hadas de Fairy Tail. Pero lo que muchos admiraban de ella era esa energía de seguir día a día y nunca rendirse, de siempre dar todo de ella y trabajar duro para lograr grande cosas y esa gran valentía de proteger a todos los que ama sin importar nada, ella era una gran inspiración para Lucy de nunca darse por vencido.

Las chicas, después de terminar de platicar, decidieron irse a la primera clase que les tocaba ese día, Matemáticas, con el profesor Gildarts Clive.

_**-Muy bien mocosos, hoy tengo una noticia muy importante que decirles!-**_dijo, o más bien grito, el profesor de cabellos castaños_**-Maña…-**_

El profesor no pudo continuar debido a un gran sonido que provenía de afuera del salón de clases, intrigado, el profesor decidió salir y revisar quien rayos se había atrevido a interrumpir su clase.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster peleando como perros y gatos afuera del salón, Natsu, con su extraño color de cabello rosa y carácter explosivo que hacia todo por impulso antes de pensar y que tenía un muy raro gusto por todo lo picante y el chile, estaba tratando de golpear a su amigo/rival Gray, que tenía el cabello de un azul oscuro y era un chico con una mirada seria la mayoría del tiempo al igual que tenía el raro gusto de siempre comer helados y cosas frías y se encontraba semidesnudo, mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañero.

_**-Pervertido, te venceré otra vez!- **_decía el peli rosado enojado.

_**-De que hablas cabeza de cerillo?, parece que se te murió la ultima neurona que te funcionaba, yo te ganare!-**_contesto de igual manera el peli azul.

_**-Como me llamaste desnudista?!**_

_**-Como oíste rosadito!**_

_**-Cerebro congelado!**_

_**-Cabeza de lava!**_

_**-Tempano!**_

_**-Torpe sin cerebro!**_

_**-**__"Otra vez"__**\- **_pensó el profesor.

Gildarts, que se había mantenido parado enfrente de ellos mientras discutían, se harto y decidió que lo mejor sería calmarlos antes de que el mismo los enviara a la enfermería.

_**-Malditos mocosos, como se atreven a interrumpir mi clase?!-**_grito a los chicos mientras estos palidecían de miedo al percatarse de que el profesor había estado ahí todo el tiempo para después sentir el duro golpe que les dio a los dos en la cabeza_**-Y ahora se me van a sentar o les juro que les pegare el traseros a sus mesa bancos para haber si así se pueden quedar quietos! **_

_**-H-hai!-**_ respondieron al unisonó los dos chicos y corrían a sus asientos.

**-**_"Nunca cambian"__**-**_pensó Lucy mientras dejaba salir un suspiro

Lucy al ver la escena de sus dos mejores amigos no le tomo mucha importancia, al igual que sus compañeros, ya que eso era normal en esos dos, siempre se la pasaban peleando, incluso por la tontería mas insignificante, pero todos sabían que en el fondo ellos eran los mejores amigos y siempre estaban el uno para el otro, aunque ellos no lo quieran admitir.

El profesor regreso a su lugar para poder dar la noticia que los chicos no lo habían dejado terminar de dar.

_**-Mmhmm…-**_se aclaro la garganta_**-..Como decía, mañana, a todos los grupos del Instituto se le darán una vacaciones, donde todos los maestros y junto a el Director Makarov hemos decidido llevarlos de campamento, pero, a cada grupo de le llevara a un lugar diferente que sea económico para poder pagar los gastos y a este grupo le tocara ir a las montanas de Korzern.**_

Al terminar de decir la noticia, todos en el grupo soltaron un sonoro grito que se escucho por toda la escuela dejando casi sordo al profesor, hasta llegar a los oídos del director que solo se limito a sonreír, y al parecer no fueron el único grupo ya que se escucho varios gritos mas provenientes de otras aulas.

Todos estaban felices, en especial una rubia que se encontraba pensado muy alegre.

"_Que bien, podremos tener vacaciones y nos llevaran a las montanas Korzern, ya no puedo esperar para mañana, será muy divertido, dicen que esas montanas son muy hermosas y desde la cima tienen una vista increíbles, definitivamente estas serán las mejores vacaciones de todas!"._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Hola !_**

**_Hehe espero les haya gustado, recuerden que es mi primer Fic, soy nueva en esto de la escritura, no se preocupen, acepto criticas ya que eso me ayuda a seguir mejorando como escritora asi que porfavor si les gusto o no les gusto, dejen un Sexy review ! Eso también me ayuda *w*_**

**_Actualizare lo mas pronto posible !_**

**_Y aprovecho para hacerle promo al Foro de Minakushi Irresistible Naranja, para los fans del minakushi como yo -w-/, tienen excelentes escritoras y/o escritores, se los recomiendo._**

_Se despide Nami-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Día de Campo**

**Hola minna, cuánto tiempo!**

**Hehe gomene si me tarde pero es que estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, sé que no tengo perdón por ser nueva pero por favor no dejen de leer mi historia.**

**Una cosa más, por favor dejen su reviews ya que son importantes para mí como escritora, recuerden pliss :)**

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de el genio y brillante (además de trolleador -.-) Hiro Mashima-sama, de ser así ya habría juntado a todas las parejas de este grandioso anime, lo único que es mío es la loca historia que mi mente retorcida pudo crear xD_**

**_Sin más interrupciones, a leer!_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-****_Diálogos-_**

**_-_****Acciones-**

"**_Pensamientos"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

Después de haber dado la noticia sobre el campamento, la mayoría de los grupos se agitaron haciendo cualquier tipo de desastre, hasta que, después de unos cuantos heridos mortalmente por una furiosa Erza, se calmaron y regresaron a sus respectivas clases.

Lucy, junto con sus compañeros de grupo, entraron a la siguiente hora de clases, pero para Lucy el día ya era más aburrido, ya que, no podía esperar más para poder salir e ir a su casa a alistar sus cosas para estar totalmente preparada para las grandiosas vacaciones que tendrían. Así que para ella el tiempo paso jodidamente lento, más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando al fin toco la última campana que indicaba el final del día, todos se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas para poder irse a casa. Lucy iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida cuando el sonido de unos pasos apresurados llamó su atención, intrigada, volteo a ver de qué se trataba.

_**-Lucyy/Lucee/Lu-chan!-**_Gritaron a coro sus amigos, Erza, Gray, Natsu y Levy-chan mientras iban corriendo hacia ella.

_**-"Oh, pero que harán ellos aun aquí? Ya es tarde, yo pensé que estarían en sus casas"-**_Pensó Lucy al recordar que ella se había quedado un poco mas tarde hablando con el Prof. Loke, tanto, que hasta se le paso la hora.

_**-Lucy, que bueno que te encontramos!-**_Dijo Gray al momento de que todos, por fin, la habían alcanzado.

_**-Eh? Que sucede?-**_Pregunto Lucy intrigada.

_**-Ten!-**_Dijo Natsu para después extender su mano hacia la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pasmada en su rostro.

Lucy observo el objeto que el chico peli rosado le estaba dando y casi se cae de espalda de la impresión, no se lo podía creer.

_**-U-una mone-da?-**_

_**-Sí, cuando salíamos de clases te fuiste tan rápido que no notaste que se te había caído así que decidimos devolvértela, pero no lográbamos encontrarte hasta que nos encontramos a Levy y decidió acompañarnos-**_Resumió la peli escarlata.

_**-"M-me persiguieron p-por toda la escuela solo por u-na mo-moneda?"-**_Pensó la rubia con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa._**-A-arigato, minna, demo, no debieron molestarse-.**_

_**-No te preocupes Lu-chan, además, es importante que tengas monedas para poder darles a los chicos en los antros, neh~-**_Opino la chica bajita de cabellera azul con una sonrisa perversamente pervertida sonrojando por igual a Lucy y a Erza.

_**-Le-levy-chan!**_

_**-U-u-u-n a-a-an-t-tr-o-o?**_

Después de que conversaron, decidieron que era mejor irse ya que pronto los correrían de la escuela y serian castigados por el Prof. Laxus por quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, y nadie, repito, nadie quería un castigo del Prof. se fueron juntos a sus casas ya que las de todos quedaban de paso por las de los demás, al final solo quedaban Natsu y Lucy.

Llegaron a la casa de Lucy y se quedaron parados sin decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

_**-Bueno, ya….me tengo que meter, adiós Natsu, hasta mañana-**_Se despidió Lucy dedicándole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

_**-Adiós, descansa, no te olvides de preparar tus cosas para mañana eh!-**_

_**-No podría!-**_Soltó una pequeña risa mientras abría la puerta de su casa y alzaba una mano en señal de despedida haciendo que el peli rosado hiciera lo mismo con una gran sonrisa. Después de que se asegurara de que el chico se hubiera ido, cerró la puerta tras de ella y se dejo caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a esta y se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía como loco_**-"No puede ser, estoy roja como el cabello de Erza, espero que el no lo haya notado, como puede pasarme esto?!, tengo que olvidarlo, no tiene caso seguir aferrándome a algo que nunca fue mío"-**_Soltó pequeños sollozos para después decidir levantarse e ir directo al baño para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y poder dormir.

La verdad era que Lucy había estado enamorada de Natsu desde que entro al Instituto, el era un chico simpático, gracioso, guapo y cuando se lo proponía, podía ser el chico más dulce de todos, pero también era despistado, enfadoso y desastroso. Debido a todas esa características tan obvias de el, la rubia había conseguido enamorarse del que es su mejor amigo, lo quería tanto que daría lo que fuera para poder ver siempre esa hermosa sonrisa tan típica de el en su rostro, esa sonrisa que podía transmitirle confianza, alegría, seguridad y apoyo, incluso estaría dispuesta a ver esa sonrisa a costo de su propia felicidad. A Lucy le había costado mucho aceptar sus sentimientos por el peli rosado que cuando se dio por vencido no podía creer todo lo que el chico había logrado causar en ella. Tiempo después, ella por fin se había decidido a confesarle su amor a su amigo, pero eso se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la mejor amiga de la infancia de Natsu, Lisanna, una chica albina, delgada y de proporciones normales y ojos color azul como el cielo, ella había sido amiga de Natsu desde el primer año de primaria hasta que al 2 bimestre de entrar al Instituto de Fairy Tail, ella se tuvo que ir al extranjero a vivir con sus tíos, pero había regresado justo después de los 6 meses que Lucy había ingresado al Instituto, logrando borrar todo rastro de esperanza en ella debido a que se sabía que la albina había estado enamorada de él peli rosado y se rumoreaba que el también. Cuando ella había escuchado todo eso, se dio por vencida ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a quitarle a su amor a ninguna persona y no era de esas chicas despreciables que se la paseaban quitando novios a su antojo, además ella no podía negarle la felicidad a su amigo que ella misma había prometido proteger y si el era feliz a lado de Lisanna, pues ella lo aceptaría. Así, ella intentaba todos los días encerrar ese gran amor que sentía por su amado peli rosa.

Lucy, después de haber pensado y haberse tomado un relajante baño, se fue a acostar para poder consultarlo mejor con la almohada. Pensó que sería difícil conciliar el sueno pero al momento de que su cabeza tocara la almohada cayo rendida en un profundo sueño.

De repente, sintió como sus sueños se veían interrumpidos por unos salvajes y fastidiosos rayos del sol que osaban colarse por su ventana, decidida de que ya no podría conciliar el sueño por cinco minutos más, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para ponerse un conjunto de ropa que consistía en unos shorts blancos cortos que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una blusa de tirantes de color verde y unas botas sin tacón de color negro. Al terminar de cambiarse se decidió por dejarse el cabello suelto hoy. Desayuno unos huevos con un pan tostado, tomos sus maletas con todo lo necesario para el campamento, salió de su departamento, lo cerro y se colgó las llaves en su cinturón para después dirigirse hacia el Instituto.

Cuando llego al Instituto logro ver que la mayoría de los grupos ya estaban formados y preparándolos para poder abordar sus autobuses correspondientes. Se apresuro hasta que logro localizar a sus amigos, muy difícilmente, entre toda la gente.

_**-Ohayo minna!**_

_**-Oh, Lu-chan! Ohayo, que paso? Se te pegaron las sabanas?-**_

_**-He he algo así!-**_Rio nerviosa_**-"No puedo dejar que sepan que anoche no dormí bien por pensar en Natsu"**_

_**-Neh, Luce, estas lista?-**_Pregunto un muy animado Natsu

_**-Claro, estas serán unas grandiosas vacaciones!**_

_**-Si claro, si no es que el cabeza de lava no termina arruinando todo como siempre-**_Hablo Gray indiferente.

_**-Que me dijiste desnudista?!**_

_**-Que eres un maniaco destructor sin cerebro!**_

_**-Ustedes dos, mas les vale que se comporten en estas vacaciones o yo misma los castrare y pondré sus vergüenzas en una hielera!-**_Intervino una Erza furiosa amenazando a los "amiguitos" de Natsu y Gray, que al escuchar lo mencionado por la peli roja se irguieron asustados cayendo de espaldas desmayados no sin antes cubrir sus partes con sus manos.

_**-Miiiiiiiinnaaaa-saaan!-**_Se escucho un grito, instintivamente los chicos voltearon para observar como una pequeña Wendy corría con todo lo que podía tratando de llegar a tiempo.

_**-Wendy/Wendy-san!-**_Dijeron al unisonó los 5 jóvenes.

_**-Go-go-gomene, m-me quede do-dormida y…sa-sali corriendo, pen-se que no lle-garia a ti-tiempo!-**_Decía la pobre Wendy tratando de recuperar el aliento después de dar la carrera de su vida desde su casa.

_**-Muy bien mocosos, todos los grupos, favor de subir a sus autobuses correspondientes, ya es hora de partir!-**_Grito el pequeño anciano que era el director del Instituto por un megáfono_**-Y por favor, no hagan ningún desastre, no quiero ni imaginar que excusa le diré ahora a los inspectores en la carta que tendré que enviar por los pagos por reparaciones!-**_Concluyo el director con unas lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro muy graciosamente, haciendo que, inevitablemente todos los alumnos soltaran una pequeña risita por el comportamiento de su director.

Después de eso, todos los grupos subieron a sus autobuses para poder por fin marcharse a sus respectivas áreas donde tendrían el campamento. En el autobús de nuestro querido, y desastroso, grupo los alumnos iban sentados en parejas, en el primer asiento del lado derecho, se encontraban Elfman y Evergreen, Elfman era el hermano mayor de Lisanna pero también estaba Mirajane que era la hermana mayor de los dos, atrás de ellos, Cana y Kinana, Laki y Max, Gray y Juvia, Erza y Gerard, Levy y Gajeel, entre otros mas, y al final se encontraban Lucy y Natsu.

Todos iban conversando unos con otros muy animadamente, hasta que se iso de noche y la mayoría se encontraban dormidos o iban observando el paisaje del camino. Mientras con Natsu y Lucy, la rubia se encontraba dormida ya que como el día anterior no había podido dormir bien, decidió dormir un poco para poder tener las energías renovadas para el día en que llegaran al campamento. La chica estaba con su cabeza recargada en el hombro derecho de Natsu mientras él, que estaba del lado de la ventana, observaba el paisaje un poco incomodo y nervioso por tener a la preciosa chica dormida de esa manera en su hombro.

_**-"Demonios, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?! Es tan bonita, es perfecta, con su cabello dorado como el sol, sus hermosos y bien proporcionados pechos, sus labios rosados y carnosos que dan ganas de devorarlos a besos y mordidas, su pequeña cintura, sus largas piernas y esos ojos achocolatados tan hermosos que te atrapaban y cautivaban con solo una mirada…Pero qué?! T-tengo que alejar esos pensamientos, eso nunca sucederá."-**_Natsu dejo salir un profundo suspiro de resignación y pensó que sería mejor si también dormía un poco, se acomodo acostando su cabeza en la de Lucy cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo. Amaba a Lucy pero el sabia que ella no le correspondería y se obligo a sí mismo a también esconder sus sentimientos

Todo esto fue observado por sus amigos, Erza, Gray y Levy, que los miraban con una sonrisa que demostraba pura ternura y felicidad.

La noche paso y el amanecer llego de forma rápida despertando a unos cuantos alumnos, cuando por fin todos se encontraban despiertos decidieron desayunar comida que habían empacado de emergencia, al final del desayuno muchos ya estaban impacientes por querer saber cuánto faltaba para llegar a las montanas, hasta que la Profa. Mirajane (hermana mayor de Lisanna y Elfman) que era la profesora encargada de llevar al grupo, se levanto con una sonrisa para observarlos a todos.

_**-Muy bien chicos, ya hemos llegado!-**_Les informo haciendo que todos observaran a su alrededor viendo que obviamente ya habían llegado a su destino y rápidamente todos comenzaron a volver a hacer un griterío y querer bajar lo más rápido posible, pero sus actos fueron interrumpidos por una furiosa Erza que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra golpes a los que osaran pasar por su vista en un intento de escapar del autobús obligándola a controlarlos a su manera. Después de que todos se hubieran bajado del autobús con su equipaje los hicieron formarse para poder darles instrucciones.

_**-Presten mucha atención muchachos, quiero que todos se organicen en equipos de 5 personas-**_Ordeno la profesora_**\- después de eso, se les permitirá a los equipos dar una vuelta alrededor de la montana, y por ultimo regresaran ya que se les asignara un supervisor para que cada equipo pueda escalar las montanas.-**_

Escalar las montanas les tomaría aproximadamente 7 días y medio de subida y otros 5 días bajar ya que era más fácil y rápido bajar la montana y así podrían tener el tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa y volver a la escuela. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu y Wendy conformaron su equipo y tras escuchar las ordenes de la profesora Mirajane caminaron hasta llegar a la montana y comenzar a caminar alrededor de ella y poder regresar al autobús y conocer a su supervisor.

_**-Como creen que será nuestro supervisor? Espero que no sea ningún hombre loco y pervertido o algo por el estilo.-**_Se pregunto Lucy con cara curiosa y algo nerviosa tras su última oración.

_**-No lo sé-**_Opino el peli rosado con cara despreocupada_**-solo espero que sea alguien fuerte para poder pelear con el- **_dijo esta vez muy entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Cómo es posible que siempre quieras hacer todo a lo bruto? Tonto, además porque piensas que va a querer pelear contigo? Yo soy más fuerte-**_Dijo Gray de forma engreída.

_**-Me estas retando, ojos caídos?!**_

_**-Tu dime, cabeza de fosforo!**_

_**-Acaso están peleando de nuevo?-**_Les pregunto la peli roja con un aura atemorizante.

_**-N-no, co-como crees?-**_Respondieron al unisonó los dos chicos totalmente asustados por la chica conocida como _Titania_.

_**-Hehehe, minna-san, tranquilícense-**_Hablo algo tímida la pequeña Wendy en un, no muy exitoso, intento de calmar a sus amigos.

_**-Déjalos Wendy, ellos nunca aprenderán-**_Le dijo Lucy mientras soltaba un suspiro y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza, aunque aún no se acostumbraba, y nunca lo haría, con el tiempo había aprendido que todo esfuerzo por intentar hacer que sus amigos razonaran sobre sus peleas era inútil.

_**-O-ok.**_

_**-Bueno chicos, vámonos ya, tenemos que ir a ver quién será nuestro supervisor-**_Dijo, o más bien ordeno, Erza.

Así, los jóvenes se dirigieron de regreso al autobús para saber quién sería su supervisor.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Holo!**

**Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya sé que me tarde en actualizar pero recuerden que no puse fecha aproximada de publicación, pero aun así les pido disculpas.**

**Recuerden dejar su review, es lo que me motiva a escribir!**

**Review + yo= una escritora feliz xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ohaio minna-san!**

**Lo se, lo se, he estado lejos por mucho tiempo, meses para ser exactos -.-U. Pero esque he estado muy ocupada por que en ese tiempo venían los exámenes finales, trabajos y exposiciones; y para colmo, nos aplicaron unos exámenes que venían de no se donde y que contaban un 40% de nuestra calificación, cabe decir que salí pésima en ellos…Bueno, ese no es el punto, después de eso vinieron las vacaciones y me tuve que ir. Pero como ya tenía muy abandonado mi primer Fic decidí que sería mejor retomarlo. Aunque no sean muchos los que me leen espero que les guste este Cap. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**-Diálogos-**_

**-Acciones-**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**¡Sin más interrupciones a leer!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia de Campo**_

Después de que hubieran dado la vuelta alrededor de la montana regresaron al autobús para conocer al que sería su supervisor. Los cinco llegaron y, al igual que los demás equipos, esperaron a que llegara la Prof. Mirajane.

**-Muy bien chicos, enseguida les asignare a sus supervisores, conforme se los valla asignando se reunirán con su supervisor para que preparen sus cosas y puedan partir- **explico la profesora.

**-¡Yoshh! Aquí vamos-**dijo emocionado el pelirrosa.

Pasaron los minutos y cada equipo se iba retirando con sus supervisores asignados, mientras que Natsu y los demás seguían esperando. Paso un largo tiempo mas y seguían sin llamarlos y ellos se estaban desesperando, hasta que llegaron al punto de que ellos serian los últimos en irse. Y no se equivocaron. Ellos eran el último, y único, equipo que hacía falta.

**-Mmmm, veamos, parece que ustedes son los últimos-**la profesora observo su lista y sonrió**-no se preocupen chicos, su supervisor será…-**

Los cinco se quedaron expectantes de lo que diría la profesora.

**-…anunciado después de que regrese del baño-**les dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a los baños haciendo que a los ahí presentes se les resbalara una gota por la cabeza y abrieran los ojos con incredulidad.

Después de los que fueron los 8 minutos más largos de su vida, la profesora regreso.

**-¿En que estábamos? Ahh si, su supervisor…mmm su supervisor es el Señor Happy- **les informo muy alegre Mirajane.

En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos, los cinco voltearon sabiendo que sería su supervisor y esperando poder conocerlo.

**-¡¿Un gatooo!? –**gritaron sorprendidos los jóvenes al ver a un pequeño gato azul con una mochilita verde en su espalda vestido con unos shorts color piel y una camisetita color café.

**-¡Yosh, soy un gato!-**dijo alegre el gato azulado levantando una pata.

**-¡¿N-nos va a guiar un gato?!-**dijo Natsu alterado.

**-El profesor Happy es alguien muy capaz, así que trátenlo bien chicos-**soltó una risita la profesora**\- nos vemos, suerte!**

**-A mi no me va a dar órdenes un gato…-**soltó el pelirrosa volteando la mirada indiferente.

Al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un enojada Erza.

**-¡Callate Natsu, no seas irrespetuoso!-**le grito la pelirroja**-tenemos que respetar a nuestro supervisor…lo lamento Happy-sensei-**esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño gato.

**-No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niñitos como el-**dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**-¡El es el que parece un ninito!-**dijo Gray con la boca abierta y la mirada incrédula por lo que había dicho el pequeño azulado.

**-E-etto… es un gusto Ha-happy-sensei-**lo saludo un poco extrañada Lucy por estar hablando con un gato.

**-Igual, Happy-sensei-**la imito Wendy

**-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos, hay que divertirnos!-**les anuncio alegre el pequeño gato.

**-¡Siii!-**respondieron ellos igual de alegres, excepto por un Natsu que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente por los golpes de Erza.

Cuando Natsu se recupero, se fueron todos a preparar sus cosas para poder iniciar su viaje por las montanas. Habiendo terminado de empacar todo lo necesario como comida, ropa y unas cuantas cosas básicas mas, finalmente empezaron su recorrido.

**-¡Mooooh, hace algo de calor!-**se quejo Lucy mientras caminaba y con una mano levantaba ligeramente su camiseta para tratar de conseguir que le llegara un poco de aire fresco dejando a la vista su vientre plano.

**-Solo llevamos 20 minutos desde que empezamos el recorrido y ya estas cansada-**le dijo Happy**\- no seas así, además… esto te ayudara a bajar un poco de peso, neh Lucy~-**soltó con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus patitas en su boca de forma burlona.

**-¡Callate gato o te arrancare los bigotes!-**le grito molesta la rubia**-ademas, yo estoy en excelente forma, no estoy gorda-**termino de decir indignada.

**-si, si, lo que tu digas...-**

**-Neh, Happy-sensei, ¿no decían que en esta parte de las montanas se encontraba un pequeño lago?-**pregunto curiosa Wendy.

**-Sí, tienes razón Wendy, de hecho ya no debemos de estar muy lejos de él-**le dijo feliz Happy.  
**-¡Miren eso!-**dijo sorprendida la rubia haciendo que todos miraran en dirección a donde ella apuntaba**-¡Es hermoso!**

Cuando observaron el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ellos, no creían lo que veían, era un lugar bello, habían llegado al lago, en el había una variedad de hermosas flores y rocas que lo rodeaban, aun lado se encontraban unos cuantos arboles rodeados de un hermoso césped, el lago era grande y terminaba en una pequeña cascada. Si a todo eso le sumabas la belleza del brillo que lo tocaba por el atardecer realmente lo hacia una vista única.

**-Bien, creo que podemos acampar aquí…-**les informo el pequeño gato.

**-¡El ultimo en llegar es un cubo de hielo!-**grito Natsu corriendo hacia el lago solo con sus bóxers rojos empujando y aventando todo a su paso

**-¡Oe, cabeza de fuego, ni creas que me ganaras!-**le siguió Gray de la misma forma solo que el estaba completamente desnudo.

**-¡G-gray, tu ropa!-**le gritaron sonrojadas Lucy y Wendy.

**-Eh?, ¿Pero qué demo…? ¿Cuándo?-**

**-Hahahaha, eres un torpe exhibicionista.-**se burlo Natsu

**-¡Callate, horno parlante!-**

**-Natsu, Gray, compórtense, no deben de actuar tan precipitadamente-**les reprendió una pelirroja parada en frente de ellos vestida únicamente con un bikini de color negro con detalles dorados.

**-"Ella es la que actúa precipitadamente, ya hasta se cambio también"-**a la rubia solo se le resbalo un gota por su cabeza mientras observaba todo.

Cuando acomodaron sus cosas y Lucy y Wendy terminaron de cambiarse, pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día jugando y divirtiéndose en el lago, cuando anocheció prepararon una fogata y entre todos prepararon las cosas para hacer la cena, que a decir verdad les quedo muy bien.

Cuando terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas de acampar para poder dormir. Todos estaban listos para empezar a contar ovejas y descansar, excepto por una rubia que se encontraba esculcando y sacando todo de su mochila tratando de encontrar algo.

Al no haber tenido éxito se froto la cabeza con frustración a la vez que soltaba un suspiro cansado seguido de un bostezo, señal de que ya quería irse a la cama.

**-Lucy, ¿Qué sucede?- **Le pregunto Natsu después de haberla visto sacar todas sus cosas.

**-Lo que pasa es que… creo que olvide mi saco de dormir-** dijo con voz cansada.

**-¿Cómo?, ¡pero si revisaste todo antes de venir!-**

**-Etto…de hecho no, es que tenía ganas de comer algo, así que fui a comprar un bocadillo antes de venir y como ya teníamos que irnos no me dio tiempo de revisar…-**

**-¿!Queeé?!, ya ves, es lo que te pasa por comer tanto Lucy.- **

**-¡Oye!, no como tanto, entiendan que no estoy gorda. Además ya casi era hora de almorzar.- **Le contesto la rubia exasperada**\- en todo caso, no veo como culparme por querer alimentarme me va a ayudar a resolver mi problema.**

**-¿Cuál?, ¿tu glotonería compulsiva?-**le pregunto curioso.

**-¡No tonto!, el de mi saco de dormir.-**grito enojada.

**-¡Ah!, pues ni hablar, tendrás que dormir conmigo.-** le contesto Natsu empezando a entrar a su tienda esperando que la rubia lo siguiera.

**-¡¿E-EHHH?!, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?-**cuestiono dudosa de lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

Justo antes de que entrara completamente a su tienda, el pelirrosa se detuvo y volteo a verla con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

**-¿Qué?, ¿acaso piensas dormir en suelo? No seas tonta y ven- **Le dijo entrando finalmente en la tienda.

La rubia a regañadientes y con un ligero rubor en su cara, se adentro en la tienda del pelirrosa verificando que hubiera suficiente espacio para los dos. Natsu se acomodo del lado izquierdo de la tienda y observo a la chica tratando de decirle con la mirada que se acostara en su lado. Ella ,aun temerosa, entendió la orden y se acerco un poco temblorosa hacia el lado que le tocaba de la tienda; cuando al fin se recostó junto al pelirrosa se sintió un poco incomoda, lo cual era muy raro estando con su mejor amigo Natsu, ya que, aunque ella lo amaba, ella sabia controlar sus emociones la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero esto, se estaba saliendo de sus manos; tenerlo ahí, a un lado de ella, tan cerca. La estaba volviendo loca. Temía que no pudiera resistir sus impulsos de besarlo, como había hecho miles de veces en sus sueños.

**-¡Bueno, descansa Lucy!- **le dijo Natsu recostándose totalmente y dándole la espalda.

**-Descansa…Natsu, gracias.-** dijo, susurrando eso ultimo para que el chico no la escuchara.

Y así paso la noche. El sol comenzó a asomarse por la montana dando comienzo a otro día, mientras Lucy comenzaba a despertarse trato de moverse pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, aun afectados por el sueno, y observo como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban firmemente por la cintura sin claras intenciones de soltarla. Los colores se le subieron a la cara al caer en cuenta de a quien pertenecían esos brazos.

Soltó un grito ahogado y trato de zafarse de los brazos del que la tenia prisionera, cuando logro soltarse por fin, noto como Natsu comenzó a despertarse.

**-¿Eh?, ¿Lucy, que pasa?-**pregunto todavía adormilado.

**-Bueno….etto…-**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno minna, hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, nos leemos después!**_

_**Bye bye, besos, Nami-chan!**_


End file.
